bansheefandomcom-20200214-history
Tribal
"Tribal" is the fifth episode of the third season of Banshee and, therefore, the twenty-fifth episode of the series overall. It aired on February 6, 2015. The episode is written by Adam Targum and directed by Ole Christian Madsen. Plot All hell breaks loose as Chayton and an army of Redbones invade Banshee, looking to avenge the Tommy’s death at the hands of Raven, the Kinaho tribesman-turned-deputy. Holed up in the Cadi with Lucas and his deputies, Proctor is frustrated by his inability to attend to his ailing mother at home. As the assault reaches a fever pitch, Bunker tries to prove to Medding that he’s not the man he used to be. Synopsis Chayton and the Redbones' siege of the Cadi pins down the Banshee Sheriff's department. Proctor and his lawyer, Jackson Sperling; DA Alison Medding; and Kurt Bunker, the former neo-Nazi who Lucas hires on the spot as a deputy, are caught inside too. Bunker and Alison head to the basement to provide cover fire and form a very unlikely bond. Medding joins the BSD in their defensive measures and proves to be handy with a gun. The Redbones shut off the power to the building, and Lucas and Siobhan go to the basement to turn on the backup generator to keep lights on. Lucas admits being an asshole but tells Siobhan he's not going to leave her. Sperling attempts to spring Proctor from his cell and is shot dead by a Redbone bullet. Proctor, however, is able to reach for the keys and unlock the cell door. At the same time, Alison is being strangled by the neck by a guy locked up in the adjacent cell. Proctor grabs her gun and heads for exit, but then turns back and shoots the assailant, saving Alison from imminent death. Needing all the help he can get, Lucas tosses Proctor some ammo and together they defend the entrance to Cadi while the Redbones try to open the security gate with a truck. The Redbones attempt another attack via the door in the basement, which Lucas, Brock and wounded Bunker manage to fend off. After a heated discussion, Brock and Lucas allow Proctor to sneak out of the Cadi through a rear exit and telephone the state police to come to their aid. They hear some gunfire as Proctor exits the building and then it's quiet so they assume he managed to get away. During a short moment of silence, Siobhan finds Lucas and talks about his past, telling him she does not want him to just walk away alone. He tells her about his life as a thief. She's terrified to learn he spent 15 years in jail and realizes what he'd been through after getting out and finding his previous life gone. Then she asks Lucas to tell her his real name, which he does whisper to her ear. Inside the Cadi, Siobhan and Billy Raven make a final stand against Chayton, who is dead-set on making Raven pay for the death of his younger brother. When Raven is hit by an arrow, Siobhan sends Lucas to the basement to help fight off another Redbones' attack. She hides Raven in a trunk and kills one of the last invading Redbones – only to find herself facing Chayton alone. In the aftermath of the siege, Lucas enters the Cadi to find Chayton holding Siobhan captive. He holds Chayton at gunpoint but is reluctant to pull the trigger because of Siobhan and instead he puts his gun down and pleads for Chayton to leave the girl out of their affairs. One of the Redbones approaches from rear and hits Lucas on the head with a steel bar. Lucas falls to the floor, incapacitated, and looks on helplessly and dizziness as Chayton taunts him and then snaps poor Siobhan's neck. Then Lucas passes out from a hit. As police sirens are heard in the distance, Chayton leaves Cadi, leaving Lucas on the floor. As Lucas comes back to his senses, he sees Siobhan lying still on the floor and crawls to her in despair. As he realises she's dead and he can't do anything about it, he cries desperately and embraces the dead girl in his arms as if trying to comfort her. Proctor gets to his house only to find out he's too late and his mother is dead. He lies on the bed beside her and cries, with Emma and Rebecca watching him silently. Some time after at the street near Cadi, we can see medics treating the wounded and then Brock looking at something in distress and dispair. Then we see Lucas who sits on the ground with an absolutely dead face staring in front of him with unseeing eyes. Cast Starring * Antony Starr as Lucas Hood * Ivana Milicevic as Carrie Hopewell (credit only) * Ulrich Thomsen as Kai Proctor * Frankie Faison as Sugar Bates (credit only) * Hoon Lee as Job (credit only) * Rus Blackwell as Gordon Hopewell (credit only) * Matt Servitto as Deputy Brock Lotus * Trieste Kelly Dunn as Deputy Siobhan Kelly * Ryann Shane as Deva Hopewell (credit only) * Lili Simmons as Rebecca Bowman * Geno Segers as Chayton Littlestone * Afton Williamson as DA Alison Medding * Langley Kirkwood as Colonel Douglas Stowe (credit only) Guest starring * Tom Pelphrey as Kurt Bunker * Chaske Spencer as Billy Raven * Tanya Clarke as Emily Lotus * Cherie Daly as Lena Bella Co-starring * Deja Dee as Alma * Robert Treveiler as Jackson Sperling * Jennifer Griffin as Leah Proctor * Robert Herrick as Donny * Alex Livinalli as Nas * Matt Medrano as Tate * Crystal Hooks as a Young Woman * Joel Gerolimatos as a Young Man * Patrick Ah-Wong as a Redbone * Jared Losano as Notie * Derrick Alphonso as a Redbone * Richard Marrero as a Redbone * Paul Beahm as a Redbone * Niko Nedyalkov as a Redbone * Jacob Garcia as a Redbone * Dango Nu Yen as a Redbone * Carlos Lopez as a Redbone * Immanuel Salas as a Redbone * Thom Williams as a Redbone Cast Notes Video References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3